A Death the Kid and his Pet
by RRJToons3
Summary: "Sonic Generations" was an epic failure. Knowing this, Sonic and Tails go off to Death City to clear up a severe outbreak of kishin. With Kids help of course.
1. Chapter 1 A Quick Getaway

_Author's note: I hope ur not mad at me 4 killing Kid in "Symmetry Freak". Afterall I did bring him back. Anyway, since my friend, kenzieee3 got me hooked on Soul Eater while I was on a Sonic the Hedgehog kick, I decided to put them together even though I'm still getting the impression that it's a bad idea. Well, send me some reviews after you read it if you think I'm wrong. Enjoy._

At the DWMA, Lord Death had a very important announcment. "Attention all students and teachers: There is a huge breakout of kishin all over Death City. Until the breakout is shortened, all of your missions will be based on it. So work hard and don't fail. That means you, Black*Star." Everyone was upset about the annoucment ecept for Black*Star. He was totally for it. "Lord Death doesn't know what he's talking about! I'll bring down the entire breakout! Ha!" he yelled. "Black*Star, let me remind you that this isn't a contest." said Maka. "Yes, It's no laughing matter, Black*Star." Kid agreed. "So what? I'll still take out the whole breakout." Black*Star laughed. "But, Black*Star, you don't even know how bad the breakout is." Tsubaki pointed out. "You ought to stop trying to bring his spirit down. Have some faith in him." said Soul. "Thank you, Soul for understanding my need of a good audience." Everyone just rolled their eyes.

Later on, when it was time for the missions, Soul, Maka, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty seen how bad the breakout was. "Whoa. Sensing all these kishin makes my head hurt." said Kid who took care of the market center. "There are way too many kishin here. I think your gonna have a pretty good meal today, Soul." thought Maka who took care of battle ground. "Yahoo! I gotta a lot of fighting to do!" screamed Black*Star who took care of the beaches. The battles didn't go so well though. Kid was surrounded by them. He could bearly attack. Everytime he pulled the trigger he had to turn around and dodge a kishin behind him, followed by another kishin ready to attack him. Maka was so cornered she rapidly swung her sythe all over the place. She could bearly move either. If she swung one way she'd have to quickly swing another way. Black*Star hardly fought them. He just ran around using speed star.

Afterwards, the kids had serious trouble getting back to the acadamy. Most of them almost got torn apart trying to get out. They went to Death to explain that the breakout was too big to take care of alone. Death decided to make the groups bigger so they wouldn't have so much trouble fighting the kishin.

Meanwhile, on Mobius, Sonic's 20th birthday was coming soon and SEGA was to create game for him called _Sonic Genarations. _Sonic, however didn't like it because it was basically taking him through everything he's already been through. So one day he was sitting down, talking to Tails about the situation. "I need to get away to some new ground. I need to go somewhere I've never been to. Some place that stands out from the others." Tails had no idea where to go for that kind of experience. They've been to so many places together he lost track of where they've been already.

"Tails, you have tons of atlases, right?" asked Sonic. "Yeah. Why?"  
>"Get some of those atlases. Before you bring them here, X out all the water, space, mecha, green zones, and anywhere we've already been to. Okay?" Tails shrugged his sholders and walked away to get them. When he came back, he only had a few atlases because most of the things he had were X'd out. "Such a hard decision from very little choices. I'll pick out one randomly." Sonic piled up all the atlases, closed his eyes and picked one up. It read:<p>

_**Visit the world of Death City! Home of the one and only Lord Death and his son, Death the Kid! Here lies one of the most extrodanary happenings and adventures you and the whole family can enjoy! We have plenty of different foods you can eat! We have great schools you can join! (and when we say "schools" we're pretty much talking about Lord Death's acdamy, Death Weapon Meister Acadamy, a.k.a the DWMA which is an organization that fights kishin and works to create world peace which is pretty much what we're advertising right now,so just join the damn acadamy.)**_

"If those parenthesis weren't there, It probably wouldn't catch my interest." said Sonic. "I don't know. 'Death City' doesn't sound too pleasent."  
>"It does to me."<br>"But, Sonic, it said that some guy named Lord Death is there. It must be the Grimm Reeper."  
>"So? It also that this Death guy has an acadamy that works for world peace! I've been doing that all my life! That's right up my alley! I like this Reeper already."<br>"Sonic, you shoudn't speak too soon."  
>"You're just scared."<br>"What in the world would I be scared of sticking around with you all the time?"  
>"Okay then. Let's go."<br>"Um...I'm not ready! I'm not to die!"  
>"What?"<br>"Nothing."  
>"Come on, Tails. Man up...for me. Think of it as some kind early birthday gift for me."<br>"Alright..."


	2. Chapter 2 the Mystery Helper

The next day in Death City, things were even worse. Most of the kids were so hurt they had to come back to the acadamy immediatly. Afterwards, Death had an assembly suggesting extra help, so instead of fighting kishin, they went around searching for help. Soul and Maka asked Blair, but that was all the luck they really had. Black*Strar's dumb behind went to Excaibur and was stuck there all day. Chrona was too scared to ask anybody. Kid had no idea who to ask.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails were on there way to Death City. They were almost there and tails was out of it. "Tails, what are you so care about?" asked Sonic. "Here's the truth: I hate the Grimm Reeper! When I first started to like Cream, I had this horrible dream that the Reeper killed her. Death is out to take her from me! He's gonna kill her!" Tails was so freaked out he lost control of the wheel. "Tails! The wheel!" Sonic warned as they spun around. Tails got his control back but then he started freaking out again until they ran into the side of the DWMA. "Tails! Calm down! You almost got us killed!" Sonic snapped. "Look at the sun." Sonic and Tails looked at the sun and saw it's huge smile and then they both screamed. "What the heck is wrong with it? It has a face and it's all spikey!" Sonic freaked. "I think it's breathing!" Tails pointed out. They both started running around the town, still freaking out about the sun.

Death heard the screaming and came outside. Sonic and tails were gone so he didn't see anybody, but he did see the plane and the huge mark on the side of the school. Death the Kid saw it too. He walked up the steps as soon as Sonic and Tails left. "Dad...wha-wha-wha...the school..." Kid spit up blood and passed out. The DWMA wasn't symmetrical anymore.

The next day, Kid was clueless on who he was going to ask to help, so he decided to take on the breakout again. Liz told him not to do it, but he didn't listen. He tried again anyway. That didn't go so well. This time, Kid dropped his guns and was surrounded again. One of them grabbed him by the neck and kept choking him harder and harder while the others were about to kill him. "Liz, Patty, what ever you do, don't go into your human forms. They'll kill you." Kid commanded. "But, Kid, they're about to kill you. We have to do something." Liz pointed out. "There's nothing...you can...do." Kid passed out for being choked so long. Meawhile, Sonic and Tails were walking around on the roofs of buildings around the town, deciding to ignore the sun and moon. Sonic noticed that Kid was being attacked by many kishin. Being the sweet and warm-hearted hedgehog he is, he saved him in the blink of an eye. He roll dashed the kishin down, releasing Kid and giving Liz and Patty the proper mobilty.

"Kid, are you alright?" asked Liz, helping him up. "I'm alright, but what the hell was that blue thing zooming around?" asked Kid. "You saw that? Weren't you knocked out or something?" Liz remarked. "We need to figure out who or what that was. With that type of speed, we can definatly use it for this sudden breakout. I better report him to my father."

A few days after Kid mentioned the mystery hero, Death announced that he might have saw him to Kid and ordered him to look for him. He showed him a picture he drew of him. "It's so horrible! One of his eyes are bigger than the other as well as his ears, feet and hands! One of his arms are pointing up and the other one is pointing down! One of his legs are taller than the other! His nose and mouth are pointing to one side! He has a set of three quills on side of his head! And that stomach! What is up with that stomach? It's all lop-sided!" Kid thought as he started to spit up blood and pass out. Death, on the other hand, didn't understand why he did so, so he just shrugged and walked-er-hopped away. When Kid woke up, he knew what he had to do: He had to find Sonic.

Kid went on his search for the mysterious...thing. "Kid, even if you do find it, how will you catch it? You saw how fast it was." Liz pointed out. "I'll figure it out when I see it. My only consern is what it is. What if it isn't even human? What then?" Liz just shrugged. Kid had the better point. "I sense something." said Kid. "It might be the blue thing." said Patty, excited to see it. "No...it's kishin." Liz blushed in fear, thinking about what happened last time he tried to fight so many kishin. "Kid, don't do it. You'll die." Kid obviously didn't listen. He felt that he had to as a responibility. So he went into action. "Kid, I just want you to know that I always loved you!" Liz confessed. Kid stopped for a moment. "Wait, what?" Liz felt dumb at the time. She let fear take her over and say something that was somewhat false. Kid was so disturbed he didn't even realize he was about to killed by a bunch of kishin again. Luckily, Sonic saw him again. "What is up with this guy? He's as bad as Amy getting into trouble 24/7. This is the second time I'd have to save him!" he complained. So once again, he quickly saved his life by taking down the kishin.

"Dammit! I missed him again!" snapped Kid, not even thinking about the fact that this thing saved him again. "I told it would be hard to catch." Liz taunted. "Liz...were you telling...the truth?" Liz blushed. She felt dumb for blurting that out. "Um...I paniced." she studdered, now highly embarrased. "That doesn't answer my question." Kid's face showed his disturbance but also slightly smiled. Liz's face tured completely red. "I don't like you, Kid!" she blurted, still feeling stupid.

"That wasn't nice." said a voice coming from a small distance. "Who said that?" asked Kid, looking around. "The one who's been saving your live for the last couple days!" the voice snapped. Kid looked up and saw Sonic on a roof. "You need to be more careful! Don't you understand that you don't have the cabability of fighting these things? And you, bruenette, need to stop calling this guy, 'kid'. He's not a Kid!." Before Kid started to respond, he looked at the picture his dad gave him and looked at sonic back to back. "He's the one I've been looking for!" Sonic didn't know what he was talking about. "Sir, I need you to come with me. My father, Lord Death himself would like to have a word with you. And for your information, I am so able to fight those 'things'." Sonic jumped down to Kid in excitment. "You're that Death the Kid guy I read about in the brosure! It's so nice to meet you! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! You look so different from what I expected! I thoght you'd be a scrawny little kid with a mask or something!" Kid just looked at him like he was crazy and shrugged his sholders.

Tails jumped down and purposly hit him in the face. "Who's he?" asked patty in excitment. "That's my friend, Miles "Tails" Prower. He's scared of your dad." Patty couldn't resist picking Tails up. "He's so cute and fluffy! Cute and fluffy! He's like a stuffed animal!" Kid snatched him off of her as if he was a stuffed animal. "I don't understand why you're so scared of my dad. He's rather nice and gentle." Sonic and Tails were suprized to hear those words. "Really?" they asked. they all nodded. "Just wait until you see him. He's not even scary...at least not to other people." Tails started to tremble. "Don't listen to him. he just said that because he's A-symmetrical." Sonic and Tails didn't understand what symmetry had to do with it but they just accepted.


	3. Chapter 3 To be a Meister

Kid took Sonic to the DWMA. Everyone in the school was freaked out by Sonic and Tails' weird images and thought they were kishin, but came to their senses and realized if anybody brought a kishin in the school it most definataly wouldn't be Kid. The only one who didn't realize that was Black*Star, who finally made it back from Excalibur. He tried to attack him and everything.

When they finally made it to the Death Room, Sonic and Tails couldn't be more suprized to see how ridiculious Lord Death looked. "This is your dad? Really? I was expecting...scary...terror...horrifing." Kid and Death laughed. "If you wanted all that, you should have seen me before I opened up the school. I had to change my mask and voice to keep from scaring everyone. I need a very important favor from you if you don't mind." Tails didn't want anything to do with Death. He still didn't like him. "I don't mind at all, sir. What do you need?"

Before Death answered, Tails blurted, "What souls are you planning to take, Reeper? Sonic? Rosemary? Cream?" Death was confused. He didn't know there was a Cream or a Rosemary, as a matter of fact, he didn't know Sonic's name yet. "Tails, calm down. It was just a dream. Why did you just randomly bring up your mother, Rosemary?" Tails shrugged. "Try not to mind him, sir. He had some dream about you killing his girlfriend. By the way, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and this is my buddy, Miles "Tails" Prower. Just call him Tails." Death shrugged.

"Sonic, due to the fact that you think I'm the reeper who carelessly takes innosent souls, I would take it that you are from a different dimension." Sonic nodded. "Well in that case, I welcome you to the dimension of _**Soul Eater**_!" Kid smacked his forehead in embarassment. "Dad...you're not suppose to metion these things in a story, especially the name of the damn dimension!" he snapped. "Oops." Patty couldn't help but pick up Tails again. "What is wrong with her?" asked Sonic. "Liz doesn't even know the answer to that question." said Kid. "Well, in this dimention, do you recall 'kishin'?" Sonic and Tails shook their heads. "A kishin is an evil demon who eats human souls. That's what the DWMA was created for. We fight the kishin to create world peace. That was on the Death City brosure...even though it was just advertizing the acadamy." Death explained. "There has been a sudden breakout of these kishin and we tried to fix it ourselfs, but it turns out that the deal is a lot worse than we thought. We tried going out for help, but Blair was the best we could do and things haven't been any different. I even sent a few of my teachers out there but I haven't seen them ever since. This breakout is tearing everything apart and after Kid mentioned you it seemed that you're our only hope...if you are willling to help us."

Sonic slowly started to smile. "Could this trip get any better?" he thought. "You can count on us, sir! Now tell me, will the adaption of the dimension have any effects on me that I can use?" Death hopped over to Kid and pat his back hard enough to knock him over. "My son will tell you everything you need to know." Kid angrily got back up but Death slapped him back down for the fun of it. "Just one more question: Can I join the acadamy too?" Tails was shocked at the question. Sonic hasn't been there for two days and he already wants to stay. "Of corse you can!" Death cheered, slapping Kid back down to the floor when he just got back up.

Afterwards, after freeing from Patty's arms, Tails had a discustion with Sonic. "We can't stay here, Sonic! You can't join the acadamy! You have your own dimension to worry about. Besides, where are you even going to stay?" Sonic shrugged. "At Kid's house, I guess." That didn't go so well. Kid said that he couldn't stay there because then five people would be in the house. Sonic thought he just had some type of superstition about the number five. Tails just thought he was just being a crazy grimm reeper. So Sonic and Tails slep outside that night.

The next day, Kid took Sonic and Tails back to the DWMA for certain excercises. "Yesterday, you asked if there would be any good results to the adaption of the dimension. The answer is yes. One of them is a weapon and meister. Depending on what is most likely, one of you can form into some type of weapon and one of you will weild it. Together you will be a team." Kid explained. "Tails is my sidekick. He must be the weapon." said Sonic. "Tails, just...imagine being a weapon." Liz commanded. Tails did so and transformed into a staff with two blades on the end shaped like his two tails. "To be a meister, you must be able to weild your weapon, but it looks like you two get along well so your soul wave lenths should work just fine." Kid gestured. "What's a soul wave lenth?" asked Sonic. "The way of a soul. Now...let's get warmed up."

Kid called Chrona to be with Sonic and them. When Chrona saw Sonic he got scared. "Chrona...it's okay. This is Sonic the Hedgehog and his friend, Tails...who is a weapon right now. They will be the new students of the acadamy but they're from another dimension so I need you to act as a kishin so that Hedgehog can learn to weild his weapon. Okay?" Kid explained. "But...I don't know how deal with acting." whined Chrona. "Just fight Hedgehog without killing him...or getting your black blood all over him." Kid demanded. "But I don't know how to deal with hedgehogs...especially if it looks like that. I didn't know hedgehogs exsist." Ragnarok came out of Chrona's back and started hittihg his head. "You're such a baby! Man-up and fight that blue thing!" Sonic started laughing. "Your tiny ass is calling _him_ a baby? Better get some meat on yourself! It's suprizing that you're taller than him." Ragnarok started taking out his anger on Chrona by hitting him on his head again. "Where did you even come from?" asked Tails, still in weapon form. "Everybody knows I come out of Chrona's back, stupid!" Sonic spit up blood in distubance, but he never did that before. He thought something was wrong with him. "Oh my god! I just spit-up blood!" he freaked. But no one was alarmed. "That's just another adaption. You're starting to blend in already. Let's begin, shall we?"

Then Black*Star appeared. "Hey, Kid, why the hell aren't you in school? Why do you get to stay out here and lollygag?" he questioned. "I have an excuse. I'm training a new student from another dimension how to be a meister. His name is Sonic the Hedgehog." Black*Star laughed. "What is that thing suppose to do? I bet his tiny ass couldn't get anywhere with that staff of his. He's too short and **slow**." This highly affended Sonic. "Did you just say...'slow'? Slow? SLOW? You can call me short all you want but 'slow' is out of the question! I'm the master of speed! It's what makes me Sonic! I'm faster than the speed of light! Faster than the speed of sound! You have no right to call me SLOW!" Chrona started to get scared. "Can Black*Star fight him instead? I can't deal with all this yelling." he whined. "I think that's going to happen." said Kid. "You bet it will! Okay, hedgehog, I'm gonna let you know something! I'm the star! I can go way faster than you can ever go. You won't even see me!" Black*Star taunted. "Don't waste your breath. Sonic's faster than time." said Tails. "Well? Why are we standing here having a conversation? Let's go!"


	4. Chapter 4 Faster than the Dimension

Kid stood in between the two and called out the rules of the fight. He held up six fingers. Three fingers on both hands. "There will be three rounds between you two-" Sonic interuted him by saying, "You're holding up six fingers, Kid." Kid held in his anger. "I am trying to stay balenced, Hedgehog. Anyway, there will be three rounds. They will all be both speed and fight challenges to make it fair and equal for you both. First round: Hedgehog will try to catch Black*Star by hitting him with the staff. Second round: Black*Star will try to catch Hedgehog by hitting him any kind of way. Third round: You both will try to catch each other. Every round will be excactally 80 seconds long because it is long enough for at least one hit and it is a perfectly symmetrical number. Understood?" Sonic and Black*Star nodded. "Round 1 starts now!"

"Speed star!" Black*Star zipped around Sonic, talking trash. Sonic smiled. "He really thinks he's doing something. Let's show him what we've got" Sonic swung the staff and hit him directally in the stomach. "First hit! 75 seconds left!" called Kid. "Impossible! He hit me in five seconds! how could he hit me at all?" thought Black*Star. "70 seconds left! Let's go!" yelled Kid. "Speed star!" He rushed around him again, but this time he zig zagged around him, but Sonic still managed to hit him. "Second hit! 67 seconds left!" Black*Star started to get frusterated. "How can you hit me in three seconds, you bastard?" he snapped. "Language...please..." joked Sonic. "I got your language, you mother-" Kid iterupeted. "60 seconds left! Stop holding this up!" Black*Star thought for a moment. "I'll watch out for his moves for this time. The minute he swings that staff, I'll speed star behind him and he'll hit the floor! All eyes will be on me!" Sonic yawned waiting for Black*Star and Kid was getting angry because they were taking too long and Black*Star kept starting on A-symmetrical numbers. "50 seconds left! Come the hell on!" Black*Star laughed as he speed starred all over the place.

Sonic went to swing the staff and Black*Star zoomed behind him. Sonic threw his staff behind him at the same time he swung it and hit him on the head with the blade's side. "Third hit! 39 seconds left!" Sonic was shocked. He didn't want to kill him. Suddenly, Black*Star busted out with, "Ow! Ow! Ow! That totally hurts! That was totally unfair! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Sonic was even more shocked. "He's still alive?" Kid nodded. "He'll be fine. That also comes with the dimension. And there's only 25 seconds left of the round. Do you want to continue?" Sonic shrugged. "Why not? Knowing this guy I'm pretty sure he's game." Black*Star got up with blood running down his face. "You bet!" he hollered. "You have 20 seconds. Go!"

"Kid, 20 seconds won't give Black*Star enough time to move. Why let them continue?" asked Liz. "Because I promised that there would be excatally 80 seconds to each round. EXCATALLY 80 seconds." Chrona scooted away from them because Kid was freaking him out. "Get your ass back here! I need you for after the match!" Kid demanded. "Why do I have to fight him? I still don't know how to deal with hedgehogs." whined Chrona. "You don't know how to deal with anything, Chrona!" Liz tapped his sholder. "Don't be so hard on him, Kid." He nodded. "I'm sorry, Chrona, it's just that you can't piss me off like that, okay?" Chrona nodded and scooted back over to him.

"Round over! Hedgehog wins this one!" called Kid. "Stop calling me Hedgehog! I have a name! It's Sonic!" Kid laughed. "I perfer to call you Hedgehog because it's apart of your name. Round 2 starts now!" Sonic widened his smile. He zipped around Black*Star with pleasure. Black*Star went to punch him but he missed. "Hey! You can't run outside of my circle!" joked Sonic. "Shut up!" Sonic zipped around him again without any change of moment. Black*Star went to punch him again, but he still missed. "60 seconds left! No hits from Black*Star!" called Kid. "Shut the hell up!" Sonic zipped around him in the shape of a star to simply mock him. "I'll jump out of the middle of the star and go for the sides!" thought Black*Star. he tried the move but he didn't jump fast enough so he was way off. Sonic was in a whole other place when he hit the ground. "20 seconds left! No hits fro-" Black*Star hit Kid on the head. "There goes your hit now shut the hell up!" Sonic stood there and laughed. "You sure are taking your time. Should I even move?" Black*Star was getting angrier. "I'll show you!"

Sonic zipped around him in the shape of an eight this time. Black*Star tried to hit him from the side he was on, but he was off again. Sonic was on the other. "Round over! Hedgehog wins this one!" Kid called. Black*Star's face turned red in anger. "No fair! I'm the star! I'm suppose to be the winner!" Sonic just laughed again. "Come on, what's the point of starting a new round? We already know that I'm gonna win." Black*Star was firey hot now. "I won't let you take my spotlight!"

"Alright then. Round 3 starts now!" called Kid. "Speed star!" Sonic and Black*Star zipped all over the place trying to hit each other until it was Black*Star was straight up chasing Sonic. Sonic unexpectedly rushed behind Black*Star and hit him in the back. "1 hit to Black*Star! 60 seconds left!" called Kid. "Gosh, we're already running out of time!" said Sonic. "Speed star!" Black*Star rushed all over Sonic trying to hit him, but Sonic kept dodging and in one of his dodges he used a counter attack. "2 hits to Black*Star! 55 seconds left!" Black*Star thought a moment. "I know what I'll do! I'll hit him with a soul wave. He'll never suvive!" Sonic got tired of waiting for Black*Star and took advantage by zipped toward him. "Speed star! Soul wave!" Black*Star rushed to him with the soul wave ready. Sonic saw him ready to hit him but he dodged. Black*Star was still in speed star so he acidentally hit Kid with the soul wave.

"Oh my god! What the hell did you do to him?" snapped Sonic. "He must've hit him too hard." said Tails. Kid slowly got up and screamed, "What the hell is wrong with you, Black*Star? You could've killed me!" He shrugged. "Sorry..." Sonic laughed now that he knew that Kid was okay, but then Kid spit up blood and cried on the ground. "Dammit! I lost count! I don't know how many seconds passed by! We must restart the match! Damn you, Black*Star! Damn you!" Sonic laughed harder. "Kid, just forget it. I won." Kid cried harder. "But I promised three full rounds of 80 seconds and on the third round we sadly ended with 55 seconds with is a highly unbalanced number!" Kid spit up more blood and passed out.

"What the hell? Black*Star, what did you do to him? He was coughing up blood." asked Sonic. "Don't worry, it's normal for Kid." said Dr. Stein who was watching the whole time. "You must be the new student from the different dimension. I'm Dr. Stein, the school's doctor. I have to say, you are pretty fast to catch up with Black*Star." Sonic smiled, proud of himself for his success. "Well thank you, but I have to say I was a bit worried I wouldn't pull it off." Tails was surprized to hear that. He knew how confident his friend always is. "Afterall, this isn't my dimension. To beat Black*Star who I have to say is pretty fast, must be saying something." Tails was still shocked to hear Sonic talk like this. "By the way, my name is Sonic the Hedgehog and this is my pal, Miles "Tails" Prower. Just call him Tails." Dr. Stein shook his hand. "Well, it's nice to meet you two. Welcome to the acadamy."

"So where am I gonna stay?" said Sonic. "I'll take you. I have a nice comfy bed in a nice comfy lab for you to sleep in." said Dr. Stein, with a widened smile on his face. "It's a bad idea. Don't do it." warned Liz. "He'll do some type of experiment on you for sure." added Tsubaki, who was sitting there watching also the whole time. "Um...yeah. No thanks." Sonic nervously chuckled. Death came-er-hopped outside. "Hiya! Hiya! What's up?" Tails fell into fox form and sighed. "He's so damn weird!" he whined. "You can stay at the acadamy for now until I search down a good home for you." Death suggested. "Okay then. I guess I'll see you guys tomarrow."


	5. Chapter 5 A Hero to Depend on

_Author's note: I'm working on two strories at once and I haven't gotten any reviews yet. So after you read this please give me some reviews. I will also tell you that I have a preview of one my stories yet to come in my profile. If you go on there and read it sometime, please tell me what you think in the reviews you give me. Thank you. Enjoy._

The next day, Sonic was ready to start his first day at school. (weird, huh?) He walked to Lord Death to talk about how things were going to go. "We start with a couple of classes on certain subjects and in the middle of the day we start hunting down kishin, but not randomly. I display different missions in the hall. If someone has already has taken the mission, it will be marked 'in progress' or 'completed'. You can read japenese, right?" Sonic and Tails nodded. "I am doubling the teams so you and Kid's team we be together during missions. And now that I have all of the teams doubled, we will go back to missions. You will also be in all of Kid's classes, so just follow him around. Understand?" Sonic and tails nodded. "And do us all a favor and put some clothes on."

The school wasn't open yet so Sonic and Tails had enough time to look for some clothes. Sonic just jacked some of Kid's clothes. He wore a red shirt, a black jacket and black pants. (what Kid was wearing while playing basketball in episode 25) Tails didn't reall aprove, but since they didn't have any money to buy clothes, he decided to do the same thing. He wore a red jacket and white pants. (Kid never wore it)

When school started, Kid obviously noticed that Sonic and Tails were wearing his clothes. "How did you get my clothes?" he asked. "Your dad asked us to put some clothes on...and you were the only open drawer." Sonic explained. "I didn't want to do it, but I had no choice." Tails added. "Please tell you straightened up afterwards!" Kid freaked. Sonic and Tails shrugged. They couldn't remember. Kid freaked out and ran back home to check. "Aw, damn. Poor thing. He has OCD." said Tails. "What? Why didn't didn't anybody tell us that? Does his dad know that?" asked Sonic. Tails shrugged.

Soul and Maka walked up the stairs. "Who the hell are you?" asked Soul. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog amd this is Tails." Sonic introduced. "I'm Soul Eater Evans, and this my meister, Maka Albarn." Sonic laughed. "Meister? It's not like your a weapon-" Soul turned his arm into a sythe to scare Sonic, which succeded. "Oh shhhhh-snap! Okay. So...you do turn into a weapon." Soul laughed as he originated his arm.

"So...are you the new student...?" asked Maka, who was a bit embarrassed for asking so. "Yep. me and Tails." Maka was pretty creeped out. She wondered if Sonic being a student at the DWMA would be like Blair being a student there or like them being students there. She just nervouly chuckled. "Hope you like it here at the acadamy." said Soul. "Thanks."

When Kid came back from sorting out his closet, Sonic asked why he didn't say anything about his case of OCD. "I don't have OCD, Sonic. Everybody says that all the time and it's not even true." Soul and Maka started laughing. "I never heard anybody say that before. That's funny as hell. Kid just might have OCD. It sounds about right." said Soul. Kid blushed up. "Shut up! Just shut up! I do not have OCD!" he snapped.

School started. Sonic couldn't be more excited, yet, he remembered what Death said about the classes before the missions. Sonic can't sit down for more than a minute. Sitting down for a half hour would kill him. It was a headace from the first class. "What the hell is the point of this? Let's just fight the damn kishin already!" he finally snapped after three classes of patience. Sadly, he caught the absolutly wrong teacher to do that crap...Sid. "Hey! Listen, you! I don't care who you are or where you're from, there is more to fighting kishin than you think. There are things you need to know, things you need to watch out for. You think you're slick. You think you can just run around out there without even knowing what you're doing. Not to mention, you're from another dimension. You don't know squat. You need to pay attention more than anyone else here! I will not tollerate your complants. If you want to go out there and get yourself killed, then be my guest!"

Sonic paid no attention. "Okay. Okay. Whatever." Sid was so adjetated he punched Sonic in the face and hung him on the chalkboard, bloodied up. "Oh Sonic...we're gonna die in this world..." thought Tails. "Now pay attention!" Sid demanded.

Finally it was the middle of the day. It was time for missions. "Are you happy now, Sonic? Pick your damn mission." snapped Tails. "Great! Um...what about...that one?" Sonic pointed at the Fate City mission. "Sonic...I don't think that is a good idea. Do you know who Fate is?" asked Kid. "As far as I know, your dad." said Sonic. Kid shook his head. "Fate is my dad's brother. He's the one who reeps souls carelessly for the fun of it. That's the Death you two were looking for." Tails snickered. "Well, let's get the creep! He's after Cream! We'll fight Death and the kishin! Dammit! Why not?" Kid and Sonic looked at him like he was crazy. "Damn, Tails. Calm down." joked Sonic. "Well...I guess we'll take the mission...for Tails' sake." suggested Kid.

Kid used his skateboard to ride to Fate City, Sonic ran and Tails flew, needing a break every minute. "Hey, Kid, where did you get that board?" asked Sonic. "With your speed, you shouldn't care." Kid pointed out. Sonic shrugged. "My dad gave it to me. But it's nothing you could buy at the store. It is something I simply summon. It also has the ability to fly." Sonic just shook his head in approval. They made it to Fate City, and it was alot scarier than Death City and there were more kishin there than all the cities and villages put together. "Whoa...good pick, Sonic. We have a lot of work to do." said Tails. Sonic whisteled in excitment. "This is gonna be fun." They all stood in their place to check the town out. "Now...where the hell is Fate?" Tails wondered. "Come on! Let's fight some kishin!" Sonic rooted. "Don't be too careless, Hedgehog. This is Fate City, my uncle's town. Anything out of place and it's our asses." Sonic paid no heed.

Kid, Sonic and Tails walked through the town carfully. Sonic was anxious. People looked at them angrily. They knew they weren't from there. Kid snickered at them. He somewhat didn't like the way theses eyes were looking at him. "I don't like the looks of this place." said Kid, still snickering. "It's okay, Kid. We're not staying here. We're just here to kick some kishin ass." said Sonic. "Alright. Alright. But...I have a bad feeling about this." Sonic patted his back. "It's okay, Kid. You're just paranoid." Kid shook his head. "My instincts are usually correct. If we're going to fight these kishin, then we better do it now before something pops off." Sonic just smiled. "Then let's go!"

Sonic zipped around the town looking for kishin, which wasn't so hard. Tails turned into a staff and Sonic rushed to kill the kishin without even picking up the souls. Kid had a hard time catching up with him until he was completely out of sight. Sonic was just having a ball and Kid was left behind without a finger to lift. "Dammit. He's gone and I didn't even get one kishin." he thought. At that moment, Kid found himself in a tight spot with the blade of a long large sythe a hair's distance away from his throat. Any small movement would kill him. All he could do was speak. "Who are you?" he asked. The sythe was moved away from his neck without cutting him. Then the weilder revealed himself as Fate, his father's brother.

"Well...if it isn't my little nephew! Death the Kid!" he screamed. (by the way, he had very pale skin. He didn't have a mask on like Death. His face shows. He had small evil red eyes and ragged teeth. His touge was pointy. His hair was black with skiny white stripes all over it. He wore a large black coat and he had skeleton hands.) "What the...uncle? You're...Fate?" asked Kid. "Yep! Damn, I haven't seen you ever since your mother popped ya out. You got BIG...and...TALL...and...GROWN UP! But I bet your wimp of a father never raised you to be any stronger." Kid pointed his guns at Fate. He didn't like the way he talked about his father. "Hey, I'm not your enemy...yet. My daugter, your cousin, Fate the Girl is. She's sending a raid of kishin toward Death City to destroy the DWMA...your acadamy. You have some fighting to do, Kid." Kid's eyes widened. He had to find Sonic and warn him.

He rode his skateboard around the town, trying to avoid kishin while searching for Sonic. When he finally caught up to him. Sonic was in Fate's home. He was captured by Fate the Girl. Kid was his only hope now, but before he could move, he got another damn blade pointed to his throat. "Who are you?" asked Girl. "I'm Death the Kid. Sadly, I'm your cousin too." Girl swung the sythe in his face until she almost hit Kid in the stomach. Before she could get the tip inside of him, Sonic came out the cut and guarded him. "Get going, Kid, I got this!" he claimed. Girl swung her sythe again and hit Sonic. When Kid went to check on him, Sonic was laughing. He had some kind of evil smile on his face.

"Tails...look at this. Heh heh. I'm bleeding. Ha ha ha! I'm bleeding! Ah ha ha ha! Bleeding! Ahhhhhahahahahahaha! I'm bleeding!" He laughed like some phsyco maniac who just killed somebody. "Look, I'm gonna-" Girl stated until Sonic interutted with, "Bleeding!"

"Anyway...I'm gonna-"

"Bleeding!"

"Shut-"

"Bleeding!"

"Shut the fu-"

"BLEEDING!" Girl got so frustrated, she swung the sythe over to Sonic, but he dodged like he had black blood. "Thanks for cheering me up, Girl. This place is better than I thought." Sonic's evil-ish smile widened. He swung the staff rapidly at Girl, cutting up her face, laughing hysterically about his bleeding. Girl tried to fight back but Sonic wouldn't stop swinging. There was nothing she could do. So she ran off. Kid was amazed. He couldn't believe what Sonic just did. When Sonic finally stopped laughing, he passed out. Kid carried him back to the acadamy. And told Lord Death that Sonic is going to be a bigger help than they thought.


	6. Chapter 6 A Madness for Danger

A few days later was the weekend, and the first thing Sonic wanted to do was get his hands on Kid's skateboard. He snuck in his house while he was alsleep and scurried all around the house for it. Then he rememebered that Kid said that he summonded the board. So he snuck in his room and made him dream about it. "Kid...you need your skate board...your perfectly symmetrical board." he whisped, causing Kid to summon it. Sonic bolted out the door and started rididng it on the roofs of the village.

Kid woke up later on for a glass of water. He seen him out the window. Kid got dressed and ran out there to see what he was up to, not noticing that he took his skateboard. Sonic just kept enjoying the board, doing all kinds of tricks, waking people up with the noise of the rooves. Kid tried to summon his board but it didn't work. He just ended up stumbling over himself. "Dammit! He has my skateboard! Hedgehog!" Sonic looked around to see if he saw Kid anywhere. He reconized his voice, plus he's the only one who called him 'Hedgehog'.

When he spotted him, he started shredding away from him, still doing tricks, but Kid managed to catch up to him and he was close enough to summon his skateboard back...while Sonic was flipping over Soul and Maka's house. He fell through the roof and into their bathtub with Blair. "Did you want to take a bath too, little guy?" she asked, picking him up while shoving him into her big boobs. Sonic spit-up blood and fell over in the tub. "Aw...you got blood in the tub. I have to get out now." whined Blair. "You have to what now?" Blair got out of the tub and looked for a towel to put on. Sonic spit-up blood again and bolted out the tub. Blair grabbed him, making her towel fall off. Sonic squirmed around to get away from her. "Darn! I can never keep this towel on!" said Blair, bending down to get the towel. Sonic bolted out the window, escaping from Blair.

"Kid, I am warning you now, do not go into that building. There are some scary images there." said Sonic, with his nose bleeding still. "You must have seen Blair. I know. It's very horrifing. We always see her when we go over their house. It never fails...but other than that, stay away from my skateboard! You aren't even suppose to be doing stuff like this. You just got sewed up." Sonic looked down at himself and noticed that his side was bleeding. He had some kind of evil smile on his face and started laughing like a maniac again. "Hedgehog, don't start-"

"BLEEDING!"

"You woke up enough-"

"BLEEDING!"

"Stop-"

"BLEEDING!"

"Hedgehog, this isn't-"

"BLEEDING!"

"I'm serio-"

"BLEEDING!"

"Ugh..."

The next day, Dr. Stein had to sew Sonic back up since he tore it open the other night. "Why do you keep laughing when you start bleeding?" asked Tails. "I don't know, I don't even mean to do it. I even threw up blood last night!" Kid rolled his eyes and covered Sonic's mouth so he wouldn't start his "bleeding" marathon. "Stop bragging about your loss of blood and hold still for Dr. Stein. "You know, Sonic might be taken over by some type of madness when he starts bleeding." said Dr. Stein. "What madness would that be?" asked Kid. "I'm not sure. I took a look at his soul before. He's very adventerious. The more danger the better."

"Wait...my soul? You took a look at my soul?" asked Sonic.

"Yes. It's common in meisters but not all that common. I doubt you could do it. You just might go as far as sensing a soul though."

"I'm lost. How can you see souls? What does that do? Will it hurt me?"

"No. It won't hurt you. I just get to see what your soul looks like and read a little bit about you."

"Oh...well...how does my soul look?"

"It's blue with ears and three little spikes at the end."

"What?"

"So...what's this madness thing you two were talking about?" asked Tails.

"It's some type of desire you don't need or a hullsionation. Something like that." said Kid.

"Right. I'm slowly but surly falling into the madness to cut open things." said Dr. Stein.

"So what madness do you think Sonic's falling into?" asked Tails.

"I don't know, but it has something to do with the blood, but we can't keep him from bleeding." Tails and Kid sighed. "Is there any hope for me?" Sonic asked in the way of a joke and at a serious note. Stein shrugged. If bleeding was the case then he had no idea. "Kid, Tails, Sonic's all sewed up. Come meet me in the hall." The two did so. "Tails...tell me something...has Sonic ever bled before?" asked Stein. "No. At our dimension, everything is rigged. It got on his nerves a bit." Stein nodded his head. "Just what I thought. He's obsessed with danger. He's excited now that he saw that blood. He's gonna want more and more danger now." Tails agreed. "That's Sonic for ya."

"Kid, keep an extra eye on Sonic. You'll have to keep him at your house."

"I can't! If I take him, then I'll have to take Tails and then there will be five people in the house! Five is an A-symmetrical number!"

"Ugh...Kid, it's either that or you stay here at the acadamy."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Well...then it will just be Liz and Patty at the house and two people will be there! Two is an an A-symmetrical number!"

"Kid! Look, you and Sonic will stay here while Tails sleeps at the house with Liz and Patty. Is that okay with you?"

"I guess that works."

"Tails, when you're with Sonic, it's your job to make sure that nothing happens to him. You're the weapon." Tails nodded. "Yes, sir." The next day, Sonic and Kid went on a different mission. They went to a small meadow with a few kishin on it. "Aw...the kishin ruin the view." said Sonic. "What? What view? It's not like it's symmetrical. That's what I hate about meadows. The flowers ruin evrything!" Kid complained.

"But I like flowers."

"_You _like _flowers_?"

"Well...yeah I...nevermind." Sonic zipped around the meadow, bringing down the kishin, leaving the souls behind and sat down near a tree to relax. "Are you serious? Hedgehog, get up! We can't just sit here in this sloppy meadow!" snapped Kid. "Says the symmetry freak." Sonic responded. "Kid! Sonic! Look out!" warned Tails. Then a blade sruck Sonic out of nowhere. "Oh no..." whined Tails. Sonic didn't start shouting this time. He just smiled. "My eyes were closed. I didn't see that coming. Nothing's rigged in Death City." Sonic said, nearly whispering in a suspensful voice as he pulled out the sudden blade. He slowly stood up and started laughing. "Where are you? Show your face! I'm ready to take you on!" he roared. The blade formed into a pale boy with brown hair, red eyes, a gray shirt and jeans.

"I'm Trevor, Fate the Girl's weapon. You better head back to Death City." Sonic smiled wider."Why? What's coming?"

"Fate the Girl and all her precious kishin."

"Tails, transform!" Tails did so and Sonic swung at him rapidly. The weapon ran away, but Sonic followed and Kid let him. "Kid, aren't you going to go after him?" asked Liz. "No. He'll be fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

"He laughs when he bleeds. I think he'll be alright. If he can save his dimension, then he can save ours."


	7. Chapter 7 More Helpers

Sonic has been gone for days and Kid was starting to get worried. He might have made a big mistake. So the next day after school, he went out to go look for him. He didn't find him. He began to worry even more. He might have lost Sonic. But it was okay. Sonic appeared after he came back.

"Hedgehog! I'm so glad you're okay! What happened?" Sonic dropped to the ground. He was tired. "He got the weapon, but he couldn't get Girl. Death City is in trouble. You think the breakout is bad now, just wait until Girl drops the mother load. She means buisness." said Tails, speaking for his weary friend. "Damn. How many do you think there are?" asked Kid. "More than the acadamy. I don't think I can pull it off. We might need more help." Sonic suggested. Kid nodded in agreement. "Are sure you'll be okay here?" Sonic shrugged. "Why? Where are you going? I thought you had to stay here too."

"I have to check on Liz and Patty. I always do. They're my weapons." Sonic understood. Kid and Tails helped him inside of the acadamy and while they were doing so, two very fimiliar charaters came by.

"Sonic! I'm so glad I found you!" Kid turned to face the pink creature and so did Tails. "Amy?" groaned Sonic, reconizing the voice. She ran to Sonic and hugged him as she pushed Kid and Tails away. "You didn't tell me you had a soul mate, Hedgehog." said Kid. "She's not my soul mate..." whispered Sonic angrily. "Sonic!" snapped another fimiliar voice. "Knuckles?" He was right. It was Knuckles, mad as hell as usual. "How did you guys get here?" asked Tails. "We were sent here! Every time I'm nice and relaxed, here you go causing some trouble! SEGA has been looking all over for you! Now let's go!" snapped Knuckles. "I can't. I made a promise." Knuckles sighed angrily. "Dammit! You and your promises! Now what did you vow?"

"Well, they have these things called kishin which are evil demons who eat human souls, so they have this acadamy, which is where we are, to fight them off. Right now, there is a terrible breakout of these things that they can't handle so I voulenteered to help."

"In a school, there are at least 800 or more students in it. If 800 students can't handle a breakout of demons, then how does 802 students make it any better?"

"You know me, Knuckles. Fighting the kishin is like fighting the robots back home: one hit and they're gone. I can take out 100 of those things in a minute. And they trust me. Kid trusts me, Lord Death trusts me. Everyone's depending on me. I can do it...as long as I get some help..."

"Hell no! I'm not-wait...I just cussed."

"What else is new? Um-I mean-uh-that's a part of the dimension..."

"Whatever, smart ass. Anyway, I'm not helping you! I came to-"

"Don't worry I'll help you, Sonic!" screamed Amy, summoning her hammer as it turned to an axe. "Whoa! You never told my you had an axe." said Sonic. "I never knew." said Amy. "It's the dimension again. Every weapon usually comes with a blade. I don't really know what you were expecting but it's an axe until you get out of here." Kid explained. "Now who the hell are you?" snapped Knuckles, still mad at Sonic. "I'm Death the Kid, Lord Death's son."

"Death? Aw man, he's my hero! I had a dream that he killed Rouge. It was the best dream ever!"

"Are dreams about my dad common in your dimension?"

"No, I never had any dreams about him." said Sonic. "Yes you did. Remember? You were crying because you dreamed that he killed Sally. Ahhh...my 2nd hero..." said Amy. Sonic blushed and burried his face in his hands. "Damn you, Amy." Everyone just started laughing.

"So anyway...can Tails come at least?" asked Knuckles. "No. Tails is my weapon." said Sonic. "What the hell? This dimension is weird. I called that one by the looks of the sun." Kid shrugged. "What is your problem? The sun's fine! It always looks that way! Isn't there a face on your sun?" They shook their heads.

"How do you use Tails as a weapon? That's just weird." asked Knuckles. "He turns into a weapon, a staff acually." To demenstrate, Tails went into weapon form. Knuckles and Amy were amazed. They never seen anything like it. "I think one of you guys might be able to do it. Kid?" Kid nodded. "Amy, is it? You would most likly be the meister of that axe of yours so the red guy must be a weapon. I can sort of sense it." Kid explained.

"What the fu-aw helllllll no! I'm out of here!" Knuckles started to stomp away but Sonic caught him. "Where are you going? You can't go back to SEGA, there's no way out. Me and Tails destroyed the plane. We can't get out of here." Knuckles shrugged. "Fine. I'll stay and help you fight, but I'm not turning into a weapon!"

Kid kind of heard the conversation. "It was you who put the big black mark on the acadamy, ruining it's symmetry?" snapped Kid. "Yeah, so?" Kid attacked Sonic and started choking him and Amy slapped him back with the side of her axe. "Stay away from Sonic!" Tails was just sitting there, watching and laughing at the whole thing. (He went back into his old form by now) "The DWMA was pefectly symmetrical and you ruined it! RUINED IT! " snapped Kid. "Calm down! It was Tails' fault! He flew the plane! He was freaking out instead of paying attention to the road-er-sky-er...whatever." Then Kid started chasing Tails around while Sonic was just laughing about it.

"What's his problem anyway?" asked Amy. "He has OCD. He's obsessed with symmetry. By the way, call him 'Kid'. Death is obviouly taken." Knuckleds and Amy just nodded and welcomed themselfs the the dimension of _**Soul Eater**_.


	8. Chapter 8 Good for Death City

_Author's note: Okay, sonic-elric, I brought out Shadow for you! (Silver was added to help the idea.) XD. Enjoy and thanks for R&R! I would also like to thank my friend, Mackenzie for helping me out with this request. ;D! Feel free to request a Sonic charater!_

Silver and Shadow was fighting a bunch of robots in Mobius, training for a new Shadow game to come up. "This is awsome! After Sonic's birthday, we get the spotlight!" yelled Silver. "Shut up! We're busy! If you don't focus, they'll-"

"Crowd! Huge crowd!" There too many robots around. They could bearly move. So Shadow took out a chaos emerald to teleport out of there. "Shadster, are you sure about that thing? It hasn't been working right lately."

"We have no other choice, now, your ass f-king screwed up!"

"You hurt my feelings, Shadster."

"Chaos control!"

The two teleported to Death City. "See what I mean? Now where the hell are we?" Silver snapped. "I'm not sure. Let's just walk around a bit to see where we are."

"Are you sure you didn't transport us to Camelot?"

"I'm sure. I wasn't even thinking about that book...I think..."

As the two wondered around, they ran into about five kishin...talking kishin. "I take soul!" one of them said. "You idiot! It's, 'I _will _take _your _soul!'" The kishin nodded. "Will your soul!" they yelled. "No! You idiots!" yelled that same kishin. "These guys are a waste of time. Let's go, Silvs."said Shadow as he simply walked past the kishin. "Hey! Get back here! We want your human souls!" yelled one of the kishin. "Do I look like one of those ridiculious humans to you?" The kishin nodded like an idiot. Shadow got angry for being called such and rolled dashed them down like bowling pins. "I'm not human!" Then Kid and Sonic started attacking him because they thought he was talking about being a kishin. "Get the f-k off of me!" he screamed, knocking them off of him. "Shadow? What are you doing here? Did you get sent by SEGA too?" asked Sonic. "Hell no! I'm not gonna waste my time looking for you!"

"Damn! How many friends do you have, Hedgehog?" asked Kid. "Who knows? But he's not one of them."

"Damn right I'm not-wait, where are we?"

"Welcome to Death City, Shadow! This is your kind of place! Death and his son live here."

"Ah...Death. That is somebody to look up to. I had a dream that he killed you. Good dream. Good dream."

"Gee, thanks, Shadow."

"Death lives here? Oh my god! I had a dream that he killed Blaze!" yelled Silver. "Silver! I didn't see you here! What's up?" Kid rolled his eyes and walked away so he can talk to his friends. "Kid, don't go yet! I want you to meet Silver and Shadow." said Sonic. "Dammit, do you wanna know the truth? Do you wanna know what's really pissing off? It's you! It's you! Dammit, it's you, it's you, it's YOU! My dad told me that no matter how many of you little furry creatures come to Death City, I'm responsible, and all you and your friends have done is cause trouble. You stole my skateboard, your friend ruined the acadamy's symmetry, your girlfriend hit me with an axe, and your frienimie is just an asswhole!"

Shadow shook his head. "Wow. I never thought I'd see the day I'd meet someone else who hates Sonic and his friends just as much as I do." he said. "You hate Hedgehog too? Great!" cheered Kid. "How did you even get here, Shadow?" asked Sonic. "It's that emerald. It hasn't been acting funny ever since Amy and Knuckles left." snapped Silver. "It might be because Knuuckles left the Master Emerald, but that usually doesn't effect anything. But, since you guys seem to be stuck here, do you two want to join the DWMA? It's an organization that fights evil demons that eat human souls called kishin. Right now, there's a breakout of kishin. We could use the extra help."

"No. Not if you're in it. Me and Silver are going to teleport back to Mobius."

"But, Shadster, that emerald isn't working right. That thing got us in a different dimension! Besides, we have friends here, friends that need our help. Do it for Maria-" Shadow punched Silver in the face. "Alright, fine! I'll do it!" snapped Shadow, still disagreeing. "Who's Maria?" asked Kid. "Some human girlfriend of his-" Shadow punched Sonic in the face.

So the next day, Kid had Sonic and his friends together to teach them another lesson. Black*Star was jealous because Kid was getting time out of school to teach Sonic and the others, afterall, he knew more than anybody else in school anyway so it really didn't matter.

"Now, since Shadow is here, I have to arrage the weapon meister thing." Kid explained. "What weapon meister thing?" asked Silver, getting nervous. "Well, in Death City and other places, some people turn into weapons that must be found by a meister."

"Okay...well...I wanna be a meister." said Silver. "It's not up to me."

"Oh...I can only imagine being a weapon..." Silver got so scared and was thinking about it so hard he formed into a weapon. He looked like that crown of quills as long blades on a stick. (Looks awsome in my head) "Yes! I'm the meister!" screamed Shadow. "Wait! It's dark in here...even though I can see everything..." whined Silver. "Do you two get along well? That's a very important part. Your soul wave lenths have to connect." asked Kid. Shadow nodded. "Good. I'm going to wait to teach you this lesson because you need to get used to weilding him. Rose, this lesson won't work for you because your axe doesn't have a soul. Echidna, you need to find out what weapon you turn into and a meister. For now, Rose will weild you to see what weapon you are."

"How do you even know that I'm a weapon? How do you know that I'm not a meister?" asked Knuckles. Kid blushed. "Damn...I'm busted now. Um...the truth is...I've been sensing your souls..." Everyone sighed. "Well...what's the lesson?" asked Sonic. "Soul resonance. This is one of the reasons why your soul wave lenths need to connect. Soul resonance is a power boost. It works well in most battles. Every soul resonance attack is different. I will demonstrate. Liz, Patty, prepare the death cannon."

Kid sat down indian style and waited fo the death cannon to be formed, meanwhile, the shape of Kid's soul was forming around him. When the death cannon was formed, Kid started talking again. "This is my soul resonance attack. One shot of this will kill anybody or anything. Your attacks will either do the same or close. It all depends on what it is. Wanna try it?" Everyone nodded. Shadow wanted to try it because of all that power.

_Author's note: That was the best I could do. Awsomeman13, if you review me, don't ask any questions about Shadow please! You've asked enough! Feel free to figure out what's wrong with the emerald. Review?_


	9. Chapter 9 Understanding the Soul

"Kid, my I ask a question?" asked Sonic.

"Um...sure."

"If I'm the only one who's most likely able to go soul resonance the right way, then don't you think you can hold off this lesson?"

"Hm...you have a point. We'll skip this lesson until your friends get used to the dimesion, which from what I see isn't so hard to do. For now, I want you to go around and explore Death City. Don't go any further than that. Try to get along with your partners and try to use them the best way you can: fighting kishin. Okay?" Everyone nodded, except for Shadow, who didn't like being told what to do. "Class dimissed."

Sonic led his friends around the town. "I'm starting to sense souls now. I might be able to point out a kishin." he said. "What's it like sensing souls?" asked Amy. "I said 'might'. I'm excacly sure yet. Kid's been teaching me at the acadamy when it's closed. Only meisters can do that. He said something like uh...for example...when I see Knuckles, I already feel he's about to cause some shit so when he's coming near, and I can sense his soul, I feel someone about to start something." Sonic explained. "You really feel that way when you see me? Damn you, Sonic." yelled Knuckles. "What? Why don't you ask amy how she feels when she sees you. She's a meister."

"I already know how she feels: disgusted, same way I feel about her."

"But you can't sense souls. You're a weapon."

"So? I still feel that way."

"Why don't you ask Shadow?"

"He feels annoyed by everybody. He'll never sense the right souls."

"I'm standing right here!" snapped Shadow. "I wonder what Blaze would be if she was here." said Silver. "Don't you ever stop thinking about Blaze?" asked Shadow in a rude way. "i kind of miss her."

"You harsly ever see her you time-traveling freak!"

"Don't give away my secret, Shadster!"

"What secret?" everyone asked. "NOTHING! THERE IS NO FUCKING SECRET!" snapped Silver. "Whoa, calm down, Silver." said Sonic. "Besides, I sense a kishin! I'm sensing souls!" Sonic zipped away from them to see if he can find the kishin, but, it was Dr. Stein. "Well...it wasn't a kishin, but at least I'm sensing souls now." thought Sonic. "Hello there, Sonic. What was your lesson today?" Stein asked. "Um...something about soul resonanace but since my arrived, he held it back so I don't know much. He just told us to walk around a bit instead so that we can get used to our weapons. Why aren't you at the acadamy?"

"I'm just taking a break. It's the lunch hour. Nice time for a nice smoke."

"Um...okay then..?"

"Kid's pretty wise. I don't think he blew it off because of your friends."

"Why?"

"Souls are very complicated. There are all kinds of things you need to learn before you go as heavy as soul resonance. That's what Sid was talking about if you were paying any attention."

"How did yolu know about Sid?"

"I heard him yelling at you. We use ours souls for a lot things, even fight. The key is to use it the right way, especially if you have a weapon. When Kid gives you these lessons, pay close attention and understand. You must undestand. Okay."

"Okay, Dr. Stein. I'll pay more attention next time."

"Good. Now continue exploring. I can sense a kishin nearby." Stein walked away, leaving Sonic with a headfull of thoughts. One of them was, "Wow! I sensed a kishin!" Sonic ran back to the othes and told them that a kishin was nearby. When they got there, Sonic, Knuckles and Amy were the only ones using a weapon. Knuckles was using himself. Silver and Shadow were fighting the way they usually do because Silver didn't want to be a weapon.

They got the kishin out the way but after what Dr. Stein said, he was a bit worried about his friends. Things were still as if they were in Sonic's dimesion. In a dimension like this, it couldn't work that way. They needed their souls. Regular fighting wasn't going to work anymore. This worring only added thoughts to his head, causing him to worry even more. To stop the annoying stress, he decided he'd talk to his friends and get things straight, even though he doubted that Shadow would listen. If he didn't, he would just have to be on his own.

They all met each other at the acadamy after it closed. Shadow didn't want to be there, but he had no where else to go. "Okay, is everyone here?" asked Sonic, standing on the front steg of the school. "There's only five of us here, Sonic. You should be able to tell that on your own." Shadow pointed out.

"Okay. Um. It's about the dimension. We can't do things the way we usually do. Like fighting. Well...acually, just about everything. Me and Tails crashed the plane so we're stuck here. And I made a promise to Death City and that's to clear this breakout of kishin. Until then, we all have to stick together and really get to know this place. So far, all I know is that to survive here, we have to depend on each other's souls. It's the way they do things around here. We all have to trust each other. Silver, you have to become a weapon when it's time to fight. Shadow's your meister. You have to work with him so that your soul wave lenths adjust right. Amy, I'm sorry your axe doesn't have a soul. You're just gonna have to trust your own soul and weild yourself. Knuckles, you'll have to do the same. You don't have a meister. Tomarrow, we will explore the right way and try to get to a better idea of what Death City is. Okay?" Everyone nodded they clearly understood, even Shadow. So they all went to get some rest. They all had a big day tomarrow.

_Author's note: Sorry that it wasn't so funny this time. This chapter was a bit more on the serious side so I'll try to get a little more lol in the next chapter. Review?_


	10. Chapter 10 Choatic

_Author's note: Sorry it took so long to get to this next chapter. I've busy working on "Happy Birthday Soul Eater!" I had a lot of requests to work on and I still do so I decided to give some support to my other stories real quick. And I'm so sorry but, I forgot to tell you that everybody is older, including Tails and Cream who is coming in this chapter. Sadly...the story is almost over, but for now, enjoy._

Sonic and his friends walked through Death City. They came across a meeting between Medusa, Eurka, and Wolfman (man with the magic eye).

"Well, did anybody figure out anything about the kishin breakout?" asked Medusa. Wolfman was completly clueless. He didn't even try to figure out the kishin thing. "Um...I figured out who caused it." Eurka said faintly. "Well, Eurka, what did you find out?" asked Medusa. "It was Fate the Girl."

"Who's Fate the Girl?"

"Fate's daughter."

"Who's Fate?"

"Lord Death's brother."

"Lord Death has a brother? Oh wow. What other surprizes does that crazy reeper have about his family? It was surprizing enough to know that he has a son, that insane creep."

"Well...she's sending the kishin down here. She's actually going to send more. Too many for the acadamy to handle. They don't stand a chance."

"Hm. That means that we can have Death City all to ourselfs and do what ever we want."

"You know, I heard about this guy named Sonic and his weapon, Miles. They are the first animal meister and weapon partners." said Wolfman. "Good information, Wolfman. I was hoping you had some type of report. You haven't been much of a help lately." said Medusa. "Bu-bu-but, Lady Medusa, I know that the helper is a hedgehog!" yelled Eurka, trying to top Wolfman's report. "But I know that the weapon is a fox!" yelled Wolfman, wanting to win the same compition.

"But I know that the animal meister is faster than Black*Star!"

"But I know that the animal weapon turns into a staff!"

"But I know that the animal meister has friends!"

"But I know that their friends are here!"

"But I know that they have four friends here!"

"But I know that one of the friends have a soulless weapon!"

"But I know that one of the friends weild theirselfs!"

"But I know that one of the one of the partners' soul wave lenths don't work right!"

"But I know that they're all from another dimension!"

Wolfman had no more infomation and neither did Eurka. Eurka won and Medusa had all the infomation she needed. It seemed as if she had to get rid of Sonic and his friends, little did she know, her target was right next to her...at least until Eurka pointed him out.

"Hi there! I'm guessing you were about to start searching for me?" said Sonic.

"Yes, but I wasn't expecting you to have so much of a human form." replied Medusa.

"Well, Medusa, you know that all these kishin might mean the end of you too?"

"I heard that you were from another dimension. You don't know a damn thing about kishin."

"Do you even know how long I've been here?"

"No. But that won't matter soon."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yes it is." Medusa called out her vector arrows and shot them at Sonic, but he obviously dodged it. Then Eurka and Wolfman started attacking. Everyone was trying to dodge the attacks, but they couldn't move anywhere to attack theirselfs. They literally had to run away, but Medusa wasn't giving up there. They chased them down.

"This is bullshit! We should not be running away!" snapped Knuckles. "Then turn around and get blown the hell up!" Sonic threw back. "Hey! Can I remind you that I'm the slowed here?" yelled Amy, who was damn near two seconds from getting blown up. "That's typical for a girl!" yelled Sonic. "Then why is track considered a girls' sport?" asked Amy, still trying to catch up. "Because they need to learn how to pick up the pace!" Sonic flew over to Amy and swung her up to the rest of the crowd.

Sonic stopped in front of Aracnae's lair to have a better fight. "Well, what are you stopping for?" asked Medusa. "This is were I want to fight. I couldn't get much of an attack in that scrawny alley way." Sonic replied. Medusa smiled. "Alright then. Let's fight then. Vector arrow!" Medusa attacked Sonic while Eurka attacked Amy and Knuckles and Wolfman attacked Shadow and Silver.

Meanwhile, Aracnae was trying to sleep but her sister was interupting that, so she sent her minions to shut her up.

Shadow was about to pull a final attack on Wolfman, but Silver slipped out of his hand so he got so frustrated he hit him with a soul wave. "Whoa...how did I...?" Suddenly, they heard a slight rumble that started to get louder. It was the minions. They were about to chase them all down. Things were going really crazy. Medusa and her ridiculious helpers were trying to get rid of Sonic and Aracnae sent her crazy minions to get rid of them all and Shadow's throwing soul waves. It was a damn stampede now. Sonic never really got a chance to fight and Medusa was still trying to kill him!

"This is fucking nuts!" screamed Shadow. "Why do you keep screaming the "F" word? Nobody says that in this dimension." said Silver. "Because Shadow's an asshole." said Amy. Everyone just shrugged. They couldn't say anything. They had the same opinion. "Look!" shouted Silver.

The crowd stopped to look at whatever Silver was talking about, while being hoplessly cornered by the stampede. Nobody was there at the moment, but right now, they had something else to deal with.

Tails and Silver transformed so that they can start fighting, but Shadow refused to use Silver. He wanted to try out his soul wave some more. Silver just started panicing and used his powers to throw everybody around all over the place. "May I let you know bad your aim is?" said Knuckles, jumping away from the thrown minions. "Sorry!"

Eurka started throwing her explosive tadpoles, making it harder to fight. Wolfman started raising ice from the ground to clear out the minions, but he just flew them all over the place and ran them into the minions that Silver was uncontrolably throwing, causing them to fall on Medusa.

It was chaotic! Ridiculious! Unreal! Suddenly, everything caught on fire. Everybody except for the Sonic group. It was Blaze. She walked to the crowd with quite style to her step with Cream and Cheese by her side. Silver jumped to Blaze and hugged her legs. Blaze blushed and pointed at him as she said, "What's this?" Everyone shrugged. "Um...love and happiness?" guessed Sonic. "Hm...more likly embarrasing you accidentally on purpose." said Shadow. Silver got back up from his "happy" moment.

"What brings you here, Blaze?" he asked. "I came here to get Sonic. He needs to leave this dimension."

"Why do you want me so badly?" asked Sonic.

"Your Dimension Key, it can't stay here. The only way you could stay here is if you hand the dimension to someone else until you come back." Blaze explained. "What's a Dimension Key?" asked Amy. "It's a braclet I secretly wear to claim the dimension. Anyone who wears it is the ruler of the dimension. The key is a braclet so it won't fall into the wrong hands so easily. But I honestly don't trust anybody." Sonic explained. "Why not?" asked Knuckles, insulted by the phrase. "Well...if you, Tails and Amy wasn't here, I would give it to one of you, but, since you guys are here, helping me fight kishin, there's nobody I can think of that I can really trust with the dimension."

"Give it to SEGA. They'll hold on to it." Cream suggested. "No. They'll take pure advantage and destroy us all. Trust me. I've known them since 1991." Sonic replied. "Why don't you just come back?" asked Blaze. "I promised Kid that I would help him with a breakout of kishin." Blaze rolled her eyes. "What the hell are-wait, did I just cuss?"

"Welcome to _**Soul Eater**_...that is an adaption." said Sonic. "Kishin are evil demons who eat human souls so an acadamy has been built to take care of them, but, apearently, there is a serious breakout of kishin now. So me and Tails decided to help out and so have Amy, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver since we don't have a way out of this dimension. You wanna help? I'm pretty sure that Cream is a weapon."

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Blaze. "I have a way out of here. So we can go now." Nobody really wanted to go. They went to far. Even Shadow wanted to stay now that he discovered his new power. "Come on, Blaze. Stay with us." Amy encouraged. "Didn't you hear what I said? I said the Dimension Key needs to go back before you turn into a complete Soul Eater charater and it evaporates." snapped Blaze.

"I'll take the key." Shadow blurted. "You know damn well I'm not gonna trust you with this key!" Sonic shouted. "Besides, if you leave, I won't have a meister!" whined Silver. "Shut up!" commanded Shadow. "Can I at least leave? I can't stay with you idiots." Sonic nodded.

"Shadster, you can't leave me! Who will weild me?" Silver cried. "Ugh. I guess _I'll _weild you." sighed Blaze. Silver went to hug her leg again. "You will? Oh, thank you so much, Blaze!" Blaze kicked him off of her. "Get the hell off of me!" she demanded. "Why are you so hateful in this fanfic?" he asked. "Why are you so baby-ish in this fanfic?"

"So what are we going to do with this key?" asked Tails. "You should give it to me. I am a proficient guardian." said Knuckles, showing off. "Yeah right, Knux. Half the time you don't even guard the emerald. You're not even guarding it right now!" Sonic pointed out. "Um...I'll take the key. I can run it back to Mobius and hold on to it until you get back while Blaze stays here for Silver." said Cream. "You know, that sounds like an idea. I can trust you." said Sonic as he took off the braclet that came out of nowhere and handed it to Cream. "Take good care of it and don't give it to Shadow."

Cream nodded as she put on the braclet and flew off with Shadow. Shadow didn't want to show care in his actions by helping with the breakout; That's why he left.

As Sonic and the others turns towards the acadamy, They seen Kid walking by. He was hurt really bad. He could bearly walk. "Hedgehog...I've been...looking for you everywhere. The breakout...has gotten...worse..." Kid fell over as he tried to explain what happened. Sonic and the others caught him. "We need...help..." Kid passed out and Sonic's face straightened out. "Guys, we have some work to do. Blaze, Silver turns into some kind of sythe that's shaped like that crown of quills on his head. That's another adaption. You have to use him during this fight. In this dimension, you need your soul. Got it? Let's go." explained Sonic.

_Author's note: Like I said, I'm sorry for taking so long. The story is almost over so...review me._


	11. Chapter 11 A Dangered Dimension

_Author's note: I have a lot to do with some other stories right now so I'm going to finish this up. Even though finishing it means I probably will never get another review on it, I'll have to do it anyway while I have the time. Enjoy and thanks for reading. XD!_

"Kid, are you sure you're alright?" asked Sonic. Kid nodded and stood up straight. "We don't have much time left so I'm going to have to make this quick." he said as Chrona walked out. "Blaze, use Silver to attack Chrona. This is so you can get used to his soul wave lenth. Understand?" asked Kid. Blaze nodded. "I don't know how to deal with all these animals." whined Chrona. "To be honest, neither do I, but it's only those two, okay? Just fight her." said Kid. "But, she's a girl." Chrona pointed out. "I thought you were a girl too." said Blaze. "Alright, alright, cut that out, I said I had to do this quickly." snapped Kid.

"Okay! Give it your best shot!" yelled Blaze. "Attack!" Kid commanded. Blaze went to attack Chrona but he dodged the attack. She swung rapidly at him but it didn't work. "I thought this was training! She's not supposed to move, is she?" asked Blaze. "If you want to know how to fight an actual kishin, then I think he is." said Kid. "This is crazy! I'd rather use my fire powers!" whined Blaze, slamming Silver to the floor. "The tecniques you use in your old dimension would work as well as the ones in this one. You have to use your soul." said Kid.

"What? What are you trying to say? I have to sacrifice my soul or something? Is this one of those freaky ghost-like places?" asked Blaze. "Um...actually, that's a pretty hard question to answer now that I think about it." Kid responded. "What? don't you know about your own dimension, you freak?" snapped Blaze. "Huh?"

"Your dimension! Don't you know anything about it? Are you a new charater? No, you're an OC, aren't you?"

"The author wishes. (I seriously do, guys! XC!) Well what are you? A Kaze No Stigma charater?"

"How did Kaze No Stigma get in this, whatever that is."

"You said you have fire powers."

"Can you answer my question or not?"

"No. It's not a sacrifice thing and no, this is not some crazy spirt-like dimension. It's like some kind of power. Like for example, my weapons are guns. If I don't use my soul to use them the right way, I'm carlessly shooting, but if I work with their souls, I won't miss."

"I don't get it. Why are you using gimicks anyway?"

"It's not a gimick. It's working together. That's what you and Silver need to do."

"Silver's not doing anything, he's just being controlled."

"No. He also has control. He has control of his soul. If you're doing everything right and things are still going wrong then it's the weapon who's not using their soul the right way."

"Oh. I get it now. Let's try again."

"That's the spirit!"

Blaze tried again to hit Chrona but it still wasn't working. "Could you at least try to swing straight?" asked Kid. "She is going a bit out of control." said Knuckles, observing. "I'm trying! Maybe it's Silver." said Blaze. "No it's not. I can't reach your soul. You're too focused on his soul." said Silver. "Stop fighting. Just try to interact with his soul. You do the same, Silver." suggested Kid.

Blaze stopped for a moment. "I think I feel it...Silver can you feel my soul?" asked Blaze. "Yeah, I feel it now." said Silver. "This is cool. I can really feel your soul." said Blaze. "Think you can fight now?" asked Kid. "Yeah!" yelled Blaze and Silver. "Go now!" commanded Kid.

Blaze did a lot better this time now that she could feel Silver's soul, but Chrona still managed to dodge. She was getting frustrated. "Just go straight, Blaze!" yelled Kid. She did just that and she finally managed to hit Chrona, but she could cut through. So she fell over.

"Good job, Blaze! Very good job!" cheered Kid. "What the hell was that all about? Why couldn't I go through her?" asked Blaze. "He has black blood. It's so thick you can bealy cut through him. I don't know much about black blood but it won't matter because it's not one of your conserns. The breakout is realeased and it's worse than ever before. We have a lot to do. So there are a few more things I'd like to tell you about. First, there's a soul wave. Black*Star tried to hit with that before, Hedgehog. Remember?" said Kid. Sonic nodded. "I thought it was just static."

"I seen Shadow use that before he left. I think he wanted to stay here and study it but I think he changed his mind when Sonic mentioned the Dimension Key." Silver reported. "What? Sonic, that's supposed to be a secret!" snapped Kid. "That key was created as a braclet so that the dimension wouldn't fall into the wrong hands so easily but we wouldn't have to worry if nobody knew about it!"

"Blaze mensioned it, not me." said Sonic. "How did she know about it?" asked Kid. "SEGA told me about it." said Blaze. "Don't they know how dangerous it is to tell somebody about something like that?" asked Kid. Blaze shrugged. "If it's such a big secret, then how do you know about?" asked Knuckles. "I'm not the owner of the dimension, but I do have a Sub Key. I can have my own episodes if I want without the main owner of the dimension."

"Oh. It probably wasn't a good idea mentioning it around Shadow. I hope he didn't hurt her." said Blaze. "Hurt who?" asked Sonic. "Cream." Sonic looked up. "I hope so too."

"Another thing is, soul resonance. You're ready to use it. You want to try it, Hedgehog?" asked Kid. "Not right now. I might have to go check on Shadow. I'm pretty sure his scandlous ass is up to something." said Sonic.

He was right. As soon as he said that, Cream flew down to him. "Sonic, I'm so sorry I failed you." she cried. "Why? What do you mean?" asked Sonic. "It's Shadow. Him and Rouge paired up as weapon and meister to attack SEGA and me too. He has the key and he wants to take you back to the dimension so that it can work better. It's not working because you're the orginal owner. It belongs to you. The dimension's not his if you're not in it." Cream reported. "Can you give me enough time to fix this breakout?" asked Sonic. "I'm not sure. They're coming here. Shadow knows everything about_** Soul Eater **_now. SEGA told him everytihng about it."

"How did SEGA know about _**Soul Eater**_?"

"They're in Japan, Sonic. They know about all the anime."

"But _**Soul Eater **_is under** FUNIMATION**."

"How did you know that?"

"Kid told me." Cream just looked down. "Sonic, you have a lot of work ahead of you. Good luck." she said. "Kid, if I help you, will you help me?" asked Sonic. Kid nodded. "I'm guessing that you want me to go to your dimension to hold off Shadow while you take care of the breakout?" asked Kid. Sonic nodded. "Cream will guide you to the dimension."

_Author's note: Next chapter is about Kid going to the dimension of Sonic the Hedgehog. After that we should be heading to the big conclusion. Review?_


	12. Chapter 12 SEGA vs FUNIMATION

_Author's note: Okay! Here's the chapter I promised. This contains japanese but oh well, it's translated. Let's go!_

Kid and Cream made it to the dimension. "Whoa. What happened to this place?" asked Kid. "Shadow. He ruined it. I wish you were able to see the beauty of Mobius." said Cream. "This is probably why Sonic likes flowers and meadows. Knowing Sonic it's pretty hard to believe." Cream nodded. "It makes me wonder too. Come on, let's go find SEGA."

Kid and Cream rushed to SEGA Headquarters. It was a reck. "This looks like something an animal would do to a building." said Kid. "Now is not the time for jokes. Let's see if anybody is here." said Cream.

Most of the people there were hurt or unconsious. "Hello? Is anyone here?" asked Cream. "I sense a good soul. It's injured but good enough to talk." said Kid. "Are you psyic?" asked Cream. "No. I can sense them. Over here."

Kid and Cream walked over to the man. "Ugh...kake wa koko ni atta. Wareware wa kare ga watashi-tachi o uragirudarou to omotta koto wa arimasen." said the man. "Kare wa kagi o motte imasu."

"Wareware wa kore o shitte iru." said Cream. "Watashi wa anata ga eigo o hanasu hitsuyō ga aru." The man nodded.

Translation:

**Man: **Ugh...Shadow was here. We never thought he would betray us. He has the key.

**Cream: **We know what happened. I need you to speak english.

"It was terrible..." the man started. "I told you, we know what happened. We need to know where Shadow is now." said Cream. "I can not do that. Shadow will finish us off." Kid pointed his guns at him. "I heard you knew about my dimension. You should be more scared of me than some over sized rodent. Tell us where he is." he said. "Shinigami's son...okay. Shadow is headed to** FUNIMATION **to track down _**Soul Eater**_. Hurry, before it is too late." the man advised. "Arigatō." said Cream. "Yoku sugu." said Kid. "Aruji no shi watashi wa haitekuda o oshiete!" said the man.

"Is he serious? How could he say something like that after I had my guns pointed at his head?" asked Kid. "I don't know. You'll have to ask him. I guess he just likes your dad." said Cream. "How did you know he was my dad?" asked Kid. "He said 'Shinigami's son'." Kid shrugged. "Oh well."

Translation:

**Cream: **Thank you.

**Kid:** Get well soon.

**Man: **Tell Lord Death I said hi!

Kid and Cream went to **FUNIMATION**. It was time to fight. Shadow ruined it. (It was perfectly symmetrical, folks!) "What the hell is wrong with you? You ruined a perfectly symmetrical building, damn you!" yelled Kid. "Sore wa daijōbu, kiddo. Wake no wakaranai koto o suru shinaide kudasai." said a woman. "Sore mo, sono warui jōtai de wa nai."

"Watashi wa ki o ataete inai! Kono basho wa, sayū taishōdatta!" yelled Kid. "Kono otoko wa shinu tame ni okotte iru!" Cream rolled her eyes. "Eigo o hanasu, kuso!" she yelled.

Translation

**Woman:** It is okay, Kid. Do not freak out. It is not even that bad.

**Kid: **I don't give a damn! This place was perfectly symmetrical! This guy is gonna die!

**Cream: **Speak english, dammit!

"It's nice to see you again, Kid." said Shadow. "This is a very interesting place but I have get going now-" started Shadow as Kid pointed his guns at him. "You're not going anywhere." said Kid. "Just try me!" yelled Shadow as he hopped away and Kid followed, shooting rapidly at him.

"Kazuma, you pervert! Do you have my uniform?" asked Ayanno from another room, not even realizing that the headquarters have been attacked. "No, what would I do with that ragety dress?" Kazuma pointed out as Kid ran in Ayanno's room. "Death the Kid? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in your own room, not being a perv?" asked Ayanno. "This is_ my _fanfic, okay? You have nothing to do with this! You don't even know that **FUNIMATION** has been attacked by a SEGA charater!" snapped Kid as he continued chasing Shadow. "SEGA?"

Kid continued chasing Shadow and ran into a bunch of dishes. "Sebastian! We found you! Why did you break the dishes? You would never do that. Are you sick Sebastian? Ciel's gonna be upset about this." yelled Bard. "What? I'm not Sebastian! I'm Kid!" yelled Kid. "Oops. Sorry."

"Give it up, Kid! You'll never catch up to me!" yelled Shadow, who was way ahead of Kid as he was caught by some woman. "Uck! Betsu no Inuyasha no kyarakutā!" she snickered as she threw Shadow out. "Who's Inuyasha?" he asked as he was thrown out the building.

Traslation

**Woman: **Uck! Another Inuyasha character!

"Ha! I've caught up to you!" yelled Kid. Then a crowd of people came out of nowhere and gathered around them. "SEGA!" they yelled. "Ayano wa, kara ita watashi-tachi ni katatta SEGA" said a woman from the crowd. "Oh my god! When you come to the conclusion that you have to speak fucking english?" yelled Shadow. "Watashi wa eigo o hanasenai." said the woman. "Oh my god! What the hell is wrong with you? What the fuck do you mean you don't speak english?" Kid just shook his head.

"Kiddo wa, koko kara kare o eru. Koko de wa kare o nozonde inai." said the woman. "Matte, kare wa watashi no jigen kara no menbā no tame ni kokoda! Anata wa kare o shinpai shite kudasai!" Shadow pointed out. "Kore wa hontōdesu ka?" asked the woman. Kid nodded. "Sore wa seitōna riyū no tamedesu." he said, trying to defend himself. "Gomen, kiddodaga, wareware wa kore o giron suru hitsuyō ga arimasu... Eigo o hanasu koto ga dekiru dare ka to." said the woman.

Last Traslation

**Woman: **Ayano told us that you were from SEGA.

**Shadow: **(his response at the top)

**Woman: **Kid, get him out of here. We do not need him.

**Shadow: **Wait, he's here for a member of my dimension. You should worry about him!

**Woman: **Is this true?

**Kid: **It is for a good reason.

**Woman: **I'm sorry, Kid, but we must discuss this...with someone who can speak english.

Shadow and Kid were sent to gather a debate partner. Shadow got Rouge and Kid couldn't go back to his dimension or go to Cream so he got Kazuma, even though he wasn't perfectly symmetrical.

"This! Is! A! Debate! Between! SEGA! And! **FUNIMATION**!" yelled some random character from **FUNIMATION**. "Hey! Shut up and sit down!" snapped Kazuma as he swung some wind to knock him down. "Oh my god...what was I thinking when I got you as my partner? You're gonna get me in trouble." said Kid. "I'm get my own damn self in trouble messing with you!" Kazuma pointed out.

"Okay, Rouge, you have to help your friend escape safly. Kazuma, you have to get Kid out of-" a man out of nowhere started, being interupted by Kazuma's "Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever! Let's just get this over with!" The man rolled his eyes and sat down. "Wait a minute, Gourry? Tell me that is not you." said Kid. "Yeah! Like my mild manered suit?" asked Gourry. "Um...it doesn't fit you. You have too much hair for that." said Kid. "It sucks." said Kazuma.

"Who's this idiot? Why's this girl's voice so deep? Why is she so flat-chested?" asked Shadow. "I'm not a girl!" yelled Gourry. "Come on! My friends fighting a breakout of kishin and you want to lolly-gag!" snapped Kid. "Well _excuse _me!" said Gourry as he sat down.

"Kid's our pal, we should trust him. Can I go now?" said Kazuma. "That's not enough to get Kid out of trouble. He broke rules." said Gourry. "You don't even know what rules he broke, do you?" asked Kazuma. "Yes I do! You spoke too soon! He went to another dimension!" said Gourry, thinking he outsmarted Kazuma. "He's going against **FUNIMATION**, you idiot!" yelled Kazuma.

"I'm not going agaist anything! Shadow made a coment and they took it the wrong way." said Kid. "What comment?" asked Gourry. "Shadow told them that the only reason he came was to help SEGA." said Rouge. "How did you know that?" asked Kid. "Mr. Sunshine told me." said Rouge. "Who the hell is Mr. Sunshine?" asked Kazuma. "Shadow." said Rouge. "What?"

Shadow plopped his head on the table really hard. Gourry started to laugh hysterically at how hard Shadow hit his head on the table.

"This is ridiculious! I thought these companies knew better than to leave the meetings up to the cartoons." said Kid. "I know, right?" agreed Kazuma. "Alright then! All jokes aside! (like that will ever happen) Why did ya do it?" screamed Gourry. Now is was Kazuma who banged his head on the table, followed by Kid.

"You still don't know what he did, do you?" muttered Kazuma. "I'm doomed." whined Kid. Rouge kicked her feet up on the table and started fileing her nails. "Every anime meeting leads to a fight so let me know when the action comes up." she said. "No! We will be the first anime meeting that won't go into a fight!" preeched Gourry.

*5 minutes later*

"Spirits of the wind!" (Kazuma of course)

"Death cannon!" (Why wouldn't it be Kid)

"Chaos control!" (Obviously Rouge)

"Soul wave!" (Strange for Shadow to still have that)

Gourry just sat there in his mild manered suit, upset that they didn't get to be the first anime meeting to stay out of a fight. He also wanted to join this fight but he forgot his sword. "Well...I guess Kid's gonna get out of here. There's no way this SEGA dude is gonna win against the contractor and a grim reeper..." he moaned.

_Author's note: Well, there you have it! Kid and Kazuma's gonna win! Now...to the big conclusion! Review?_


	13. Chapter 13 Fate the Girl

_Author's note: Here we are, at the end of the story. Before I begin I would like to thank sonic-elric for making the story even better than it was orginally supposed to be. Thank you! XD! Here we go! The final conclusion!_

"The kishin are everywhere! We're nearly surrounded!" said Lord Death, hopping around all over the place. "It's okay, Lord Death. We have this under control. We'll be on our way as soon as your son comes back." said Sonic. "I hope he's alright." said Death. "I think I see him now!" yelled Amy yelled, pointing up. "Who's the other guy?" asked Knuckles. "Who knows. Maybe he's here to help us." said Blaze.

"Hello, Hedgehog. It's time to go. My new friend, Kazuma helped my out with the fight between us and Shadow. It only lasted for a second. I think we might have instantly killed him...oh well. You ready?" asked Kid. "Yeah. We better get going before your dad has a heart attack." joked Sonic. "Yeah, if that can happen." replied Kid, leaving Sonic and his killed joke silent. "See ya, Kazuma!" yelled Kid. "I would stay and help you but this isn't a Kaze no Stigma fic so I better get back to **FUNIMATION**." said Kazuma as he disappeared in the sky.

Tails and Silver trasformed while Amy summoned her axe and Knuckles fist turned into a long double blade. "Let's go!" said Sonic. Liz and Patty went into their weapon forms and Kid nodded to show that he was ready. Sonic, Kid and the others had to travel by the roofs of Death City because of all of the kishin crowding up the walk way.

"So Kid, what's the big plan?" asked Sonic, struggling to fight the kishin off his back. "We go to Fate City and attack the base that the kishin are coming from. After that, we fight Girl. A few days later, recovered from the injuries, we finish off the breakout in Death City." Kid explained.

"Good plan. So what if we can't find the base?" Kid shrugged.

"We go for Girl." Sonic nodded in approvment.

"We've been training while you were gone. We really got this soul thing down pact. We even tried resonating. What until you see me and Blaze. We look great and our attacks are amazing." said Sonic, hopping around, fighting kishin.

"Good, you'll need that to fight her." said Kid.

"How do you know Girl?" asked Amy.

"She's my cousin. As far as I know, her and her dad are the only family I have other than my dad. Too bad I'll have to kill her..." Amy just sighed. She had no comment for that. "Maybe you have family from your mother's side." she pointed out. "I don't know who she is." Kid commented. Amy shut up and continued fighting.

"Sounds like me..." she thought, almost out loud. "You don't know your mother either?" he asked. Amy blushed. He heard what she said. She nodded. "I don't know who my dad is." said Sonic. "Really?" Sonic also nodded. "I don't know what the hell happened to my parents." said Knuckles. "Same here." said Silver. "I don't know who they are." said Blaze. "What about you?" asked Kid. "I don't know, I just ran away without any good reason." said Tails. Kid slowly smiled as they exit Death City.

"I have a better idea." said Kid, in a way better mood after discovering the connection between him and his friends. "Amy, Knuckles, you two stay here and fight the kishin with the help of the acadamy. Silver and Blaze will take care of the base that the kishin are coming from. Me and Hedgehog will fight Girl." he suggested.

"But it's no fair! I always stay home while Sonic goes to do the big stuff!" whined Amy. "Don't listen to her, she just wants to go with me." whispered Sonic. "I HEARD THAT, HEDGEHOG! TAKE THAT BACK!" snapped Amy, followed by Knuckles' hysterical laughing. "AND IT'S NOT FUNNY!" she screamed harder. "Don't worry, Amy, we'll be back." Sonic assured. "Aw. Okay. You can go. I just wanted to see you resonate again. You should see him resonate he's so sexy!" said Amy, embarrasing Sonic. "If you make enough progress to at least clear the walk way, then you can meet us up there. Okay?" asked Kid. Knuckles and Amy nodded and ran back to Death City.

Sonic, Kid and the others traveled on to Fate City, there, Blaze and Silver had to search for the kishin base. There were 12 buildings in the area. 6 of them were kishin bases and 6 of them were not. So they had to pick the right ones to keep the kishin from arriving. "Okay, do you think you can hit the right buildings?" asked Kid. Blaze nodded. "All right. Let's go, Hedgehog!" Sonic and Kid ran off to find Girl. Meanwhile, Blaze and Silver were looking around to see which building was witch.

Blaze ran inside one building but it was a restraunt. No one was eating souls but Blaze attacked anyway. She just started randomly attacking to get things out the way. "Blaze! What the hell are you doing? These are inosent people!" screamed Silver. "They might be kishin." said Blaze. "Are you sure? It's a restraunt! Nobody's eating souls!"

"That's because they're about to feed on the souls of Death City citizens!"

"Did you actually stop to sense their souls?" Blaze froze for a minute and looked around the destroyed room. The room turned dark and were filled with blue souls. "Wow...I think I can see their souls! Silver, this is so awsome! You gotta see this!" snapped Blaze, completly forgeting that she destroyed the restraunt of the good people. "Oh yeah, you lost it." said Silver.

Meanwhile, Amy and Knuckles were fighting off the kishin in the city. "There's so many of them." whined Amy. "I know. We have to move faster." grunted Knuckles, fighting off more kishin. "Maybe we should resonate." suggested Amy. "What are you talking about? We need two souls." said Knuckles. "You should turn into a weapon for me. Then we could try to go Soul Resonance." Knuckles shrugged and transformed into a metal glove that's like the ones he wears. "Ugh! I can't move my fingers! I can't even lift you up!" cried Amy. "I should've known that this wouldn't work out." said Knuckles, now that they couldn't really do anything now.

Sonic and Kid went two different ways to find Girl. Kid was the one to find her.

"Hello, cousin." she cackled. "Are you ready to die?" Kid stayed silent. "Not answering, huh? I take that as a yes." Girl ran around Kid slowly while laughing to confuse him. The trick was only working slightly. Kid tried not to give in. It was one of her powers. She can clone herself using the confusion of others.

"Where's your weapon? How will you fight without your weapon?" asked Kid, trying not to think about the confusion taking him over. "My dad got me a new one. He turns into a sheild with edges that can grow blades. I know this is to clear your mind and escape my trap so I'm not going to go too far into detail. Nice try anyway." said Girl, still causing the confusion by her continuous cackling and walking around.

More and more of her started to appear. Kid was giving in. He had no choice now. He was too deep into the trap. "So, tell me, cousin, where is your little animal friend?" asked Girl. "He-he's not here."

"I know that. I wouldn't ask if he was."

"I'm not telling you."

"He's not much of a friend if he's just going to leave you hanging like this. You've already fell into my madness. I can feel your confused soul. You're done for."

"I can defeat your clones, Girl. It's no problem at all."

"But you can't defeat me."

"I can do that too. Just watch me."

Meanwhile, Silver and Blaze took out the kishin bases so they can stop arriving at Death City. "Come on, let's check on Sonic and Kid." said Blaze. "Come on, Blaze. I'm tired. Can we take a break? I mean, half of those buildings weren't even kishin." said Silver. Blaze took a look around and noticed all the injured people. "Oh...I guess you're right. Okay. I guess we'll take a short break and then we'll go check on Sonic and Kid."

Knuckles and Amy were doing a good job fighting the kishin off when they finally seperated. They were almost finished. "Hurry up! I don't wanna miss-"

"Sonic and Tails going Soul Resonance. I get it! We have plenty of time for that." said Knuckles. "How do you know? He could do it at anytime! Let's go-"

Maka and Soul appeared to attack Amy and Knuckles. "What the hell are you doing?" asked Knuckles. "We're taking your kishin soul!" yelled Maka as she swung her weapon toward the echidna. "We're not kishin!" said Amy, trying to catch their attention. It didn't work. They didn't listen. So they just had to fight Soul and Maka for now.

"There. Your clones are defeated. There's nothing you can do now. Just fight me so that I can end you. No matter how many clones you have I can still sense your soul." said Kid. "Yes, but you are still stuck in my madness. You can't escape it." Girl pointed out. She pounded the ground, causing a huge bolder to rise out of the ground and throw Kid to the sky and send him back down to hit a large sharp shard of earth. Before Kid fell to his death, Sonic came out of nowhere to save him. (even though Kid could have saved himself by summoning his skateboard)

"Oh look it, it's little forest friend to the rescue." laughed Girl. "Hedgehog?" mumbled Kid as he got back up. "I got your back, Kid." said Sonic. "Aw, how sweet. Let's go, cousin are you and your pet gonna fight or what?" snapped Girl, summoning her sheild. Kid and Sonic nodded as they went after her.

Girl ran inside of an abandoned building to start up some more madness to for Kid and Sonic to fall into. When the two got inside, There were 7 Girls in there. She knew this would tic Kid off and throw him off the consitration of her soul. "Hey, Girl! Make another clone! There are only 7 clones here! Why not 8?" he snapped. "What? Kid, what are you talking about?" asked Sonic. "7! There's 7 clones here! There has to be 8 clones instead!" Sonic rolled his eyes and tried to sense Girl's soul.

"She keeps running around all over the place. She's running to different clones to confuse us." said Sonic. "Good. Maybe she can make another clone so that there can be 8 of them." said Kid. Sonic and Kid started to attack the clones, but none of them were Girl.

Suddenly, a sheild attacked Kid and forced him to a wall. It was the same sheild that Girl said she had. It had the blades at the edges to pin him to it. There was one blade pointed to his throat. "Any movements and the blade cuts his neck open." said the real Girl as she walked into the scene. "I guess you can just stay there while your pet tries to get you out without killing you."

Girl pulled out a yellow shard of a particular glass. "I was told that this will help me rule Death City. With it, I can destroy it and Lord Death will stand down." she announced as she jumped out of a window. "Leave me, Hedgehog. Just get Girl. I can't let her destroy the city." said Kid. Sonic nodded and went to follow her. He knew it would be all right because Kid wasn't excactly in grave danger.

While those events were going on, Knuckles and Amy finally made it clear to Soul and Maka that they weren't kishin. So they were finally able to catch up to Sonic and Kid. On the way, they ran into Blaze and Silver.

"Blaze! Silver! Did Sonic resonate yet?" asked Amy, not even caring if they were okay. "We haven't even checked on them yet." said Blaze. "Well, let's get going. They might need our help." said Knuckles. "Wait! I see Sonic up there now! I'll stay here to watch him resonate!" yelled Amy, pointing to the roof of the building. "You make resonating sound like stripping." said Knuckles.

"Wait a minute...I sense a lot of power." said Blaze. "Sonic'c resonating?" asked Amy, getting excited. "No, but I sense it too. It's...it's...A CHAOS EMERALD?" said Knuckles, looking up to see the shining jewel in Girl's hands. "We have to go up there and get the emerald!" he snapped. "Calm down, Knux. Sonic will get when he defeats her. Besides, I don't think an emerald would work in this dimension." said Silver.

"Wait, that might be the reason you and Shadow couldn't work the emerald the right way. Sonic's key was here and everything in our dimension was starting to blend in with this one!" said Blaze. "But, the Dimension Key is down here now. Do you think...?" Knuckles started. "Look!" screamed Amy.

Sonic was at the top of the roof ready to resonate. But then, he had to stop, which disappointed his girlfriend. "I can't do it here. If I make the building shake then Kid will get cut. I have to atract off this roof." thought Sonic. "Hey, have you heard about how** fast **I am?" he asked. "Fast? What does speed have to do with anything?" Sonic smiled. "Just watch me." He ran across the roof and jumped off. Girl ran after him to try to catch him. Girl hated losing.

"Why did he do that?" wondered Amy. "Come on, let's find Kid." suggested Blaze. "I'll stay out here to see what Sonic will do." said Amy as she followed the path he was running. The three walked inside the building and found Kid hangging on the wall. "Kid, what are you doing here? Why aren't you helping Sonic?" asked Silver. "May I remind you that I'm pinned to a wall?" Kid pointed out.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out." said Blaze. "No! If you move me, this blade pointed to my throat will kill me." said Kid. "I can take care of that." said Silver, using his powers to remove the sheild. "Thank you. I wasn't expecting that to be so easy." Suddenly, as Silver placed the sheild on the ground, the that was pointed to Kid's throat shot at him.

"Impressive. You are pretty fast. Why would you run away like that?" asked Girl, completly out of breath. "To get you away from that building. Now we can fight." he answered. "I'm actually glad you did that. Now I can destroy Death City without him knowing and kill him after telling the surprize." laughed Girl. "You sick female!" These words made her laugh harder.

"All right, Tails, are you ready?" asked Sonic. "Yeah!" yelled Tails. "LET'S GO **SOUL RESONANCE!**" Sonic started to turn yellow and his quills turned into long flowing hair with huge thick bangs hanging over his eyes. His jacket turned white and so did his pants. His red shirt tured black. Tails as a weapon turned into two large blades shaped in a spining position. Amy saw him on the roof and jumped around in joy.

"Nice form, but can you master the move?" asked Girl. "Sure can!" The two blades on his staff started spining faster and faster until Sonic swung it in the air and back down to give Girl a distructive blow. He tore down the whole building they stood on and Girl fell afterwards. Sonic, however, was lifted by Tails, still twirling around.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" yelled Girl as she rose from the fallen wood. "How are you resonating with an emerald?" asked Sonic. Girl didn't answer, she just attacked Sonic to the ground. "Sonic, no!" cried Amy. Girl ran away to the tallest building in Fate City and rose the emerald to the sky. "CHAOS CONTROL!" she hollard, meaning to make the kishin stronger. Nothing happened. "CHAOS CONTROL!" she repeated. Still nothing. "Why isn't this thing working?" she asked out loud.

"You need all 7 of them, dumb ass." said Sonic from behind. Girl turned around in fear. "How did you...?" she studdered. "My soul's stronger than that. An emerald doesn't work in this dimension." Girl tried to use the emerald but it faded out and stopped shining. "Not to mention that it's a fake." The emerald crumbled away. Girl crushed the left over dust and tried to attack Sonic herself, but she fell into her own madness and was killed by Sonic. He roll dashed through her body, not even holding Tails.

"Yay! Go Sonic!" yelled Amy. Sonic started to fall from that tall building and Tails fell as well. He had his tails to save him but he couldn't find Sonic. Then, Sonic felt a hand grab his arm. He looked up.

"Kid?" he mutterd. "I got your back, Sonic."

"Hey, you called me Sonic."

"That _is_ your name, isn't it?" Sonic smiled as Kid pulled him up on his skateboard. "How'd you escape from the sheild?" asked Sonic. "Your friend Silver pulled it off. It shot at me as soon as he put it down but he caught it and threw it out the window. Then we came here to check on you. You have a very powerful resonance move. I never seen anything like it." Kid explained.

The two friends landed back onto the ground to meet up with the others. It was time to go home. "Goodbye, Sonic! It was very nice having you here. Come back again some time!" said Lord Death, back at the acadamy. "Tails, you're not still scare of him, are you?" asked Sonic. "No way. Just as long as he stays away from my friends." said Tails, lying. "Actually. I need one more thing. I want Kid to see my dimension." said Sonic. "Sure." said Death.

It was night time. Kid and the others made it. "Where the hell is the moon?" snapped Kid, used to the laughing moon. "Kid, it's okay. That's how it looks in most dimensions." said Sonic. "Here it is, Planet Mobius." Kid smiled at the beauty of the land. "Now am I excused for liking flowers and meadows?" asked Sonic. "I excused you a long time ago. When it comes to making friends, there's always a side to them you don't know about and if you do find it out then you'll just have to get used to it." said Kid. Sonic nodded.

"By the way, I got something for you." Kid pointed to the sky and then Kazuma flew down with Tails' plane, remodeled to look like a_** Soul Eater **_plane. It was silver. The wings had large skulls on it. It had a sun that looked like the one Sonic and Tails used to be scared of in the front. It was also a three seater and of course the plane was symmetrical.

"Wow! Thanks a lot, Kid!" snapped Sonic. "No, thank_ you_, for everything." said Kid. "Kid, do you think we'll be able to see each other again?" asked Sonic. "I can still sense your soul."

"You can still sense that?"

"It shouldn't be present in this dimension."

"Then how...?"

"Your key has changed from the long period of time you had it in my dimension. You are now apart of us. So yes. Yes we will..."

_**THE END...?**_

_Author's note: Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Once again, thank you, sonic-elric! Review me and give me your opinion: Is Sonic better as a __**Sonic**__ charater...or a __**Soul Eater **__charater?_


End file.
